Réveillon ENG
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Ted and Victorie. NEW YEAR SPECIAL.


The Weasley's house was crowded than ever than evening. All the relatives were almost everywhere, taking and making noise. Although was really hard to find somewhere quiet to read, Teddy Lupin was trying. He walked room to room, with a potion book under his arms.

"What're you doin'?" James asked, jumping in front of him.

"Trying to read." He answered, angry. "Go away James, Albus must've been lookin' for you. I saw him bothering Rose"

Muttering, the boy left him alone, and he finally opened the book. One minute later, he heard another voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Dammit! What a person must do to… Oh. Victorie."

The light blue eyes stared at him, looking worried and amused at the same time.

"O.W.L's?"

"Yeah. I hate potions."

She laughed.

"I can see. You look terrible."

Ted felt his face dangerously hot.

"Er… How are you?"

"Fine! What's the point studding in new years' eve?"

"Oh… None. You – You look good in this dress."

Her face turned red. Smiling, she sat beside him, who shivered a little.

"Can I stay here? Molly and Roxanne are driving me crazy."

"O – of course! Well, w – what's the point of studding today, hun?" he said, closing his book.

"Yeah! Cool, you're blond today."

He felt the heat on his face increase dangerously, and looked up.

" Yes… But if you want, I can ch –change, you know. They're tiring me anyway."

"No! They're beautiful. I just wished I knew your real appearance."

His eyes were like two tenis balls.

"No! You… You don't want to."

She smiled, throwing her hair back. "What's the problem?"

He, who was paralyzed by her movement, blinked and cleaned his throat.

"I'm quite… ugly."

"I doubt it." She answered, getting closer.

"S – seriously. Comparing to you…"

"Oh, Teddy! Stop being stupid. Show me."

Hesitating a little, he closed his eyes, and his real me started to show up. Harry always said he was really alike his father, thought he has Nymphadora's dark hair. Since he had only pictures of both of them, he didn't think like that. He thought he was ugly. Way too ugly for her. Victorie was beautiful. Her long blond hair and light blue eyes were perfect. She was fourteen, so her body was taking shapes.

When he ended, he kept his eyes closed, preparing to face her face, disgusted with that stupid face. When he finally opened his eyes, she was smiling.

"Don't laugh, please." He asked.

"I'm not laughing." Her gazing became more serious, and she was getting closer and closer.

" What did you think?"

She laughed. "God, I love this laugh" he thought. Victorie got closer again, and raised her hand. Gently, she put her hand on his hair. He closed his eyes.

"You like people touching your hair?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Feels good. And your hands are… hun, nice."

Slowly, Victorie embosomed behind his ears, and he purred.

"Here, lay on my lap, so I can do this better."

He obeyed, feeling her blue skirt twist a little.

"Here. Now is better."

Time passed and her hand, that once were on his hair, got down, going to his lips. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, and Victorie stopped.

"Pardon."

"No, no big deal. W – what did you say?"

Her face got pink.

"Sorry."

"You can speak French. No problem." And he got up, his face centimeters from hers.

"Je t' aime ¹»

He got closer and closer of her, feeling her eyes close and their lips together. Her smell was even better. Much more better, Ted thought, passing his arms around her, feeling the cherry flavor of her lips in his mouth. When they stopped, Victorie whispered:

« Puis de nouveau² »

Smiling, he did it again. And again, until the noise of the door opening wake them.

Was Ginny. They stopped dead.

"Hum… Hi?"

"Bonjour, Mrs. Potter." Victorie started, but Ginny smiled.

"I'm not going to interrupt you. I just came to warn you that the fireworks are about to start, if you wanna see."

Ted, white, saw the door close again, and turned to Victorie.

"Wir³?"

"Oui?" (4)

He smiled.

"I got my talents too, Victorie."

"I would like to uncover them."

And with another kiss, they went to the fireworks.

TEN!

NINE!

EIGHT!

SEVEN!

SIX!

FIVE!

FOUR!

THREE!

TWO!

ONE!

Was a mess, of hugs and kissing. Lily and Hugo were laughing, because Mrs. Weasley was hugging and shaking them. Ted received wished of good exams of almost all the relatives.

When he returned to the couch, there was a note, with your book.

« _Mon cher (5),_

_See you at should show me your face more often._

_Baisers (6),_

_Vic._

_Ps : Bonne fin de l'année (7) »_

* * *

_Translation:_

_¹ - I Love You_

_² - Do It Again_

_³ - Let's go (german)_

_4 - Yes?_

_5 - My darling_

_6 - Kisses_

_7 - Good New Year_

_This actually was a special fanfic to celebrate New Year's Eve in 2008, but here it is :)_


End file.
